


Felicity Smoak and the Lawnmower vs. Oliver Queen

by thecomebackkids99



Series: Olicity Short Stories Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry!Felicity, F/M, Lawnmower - Freeform, Pregnant, married, olicity - Freeform, overprotective!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomebackkids99/pseuds/thecomebackkids99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is tired. Tired of being pregnant. And especially tired of being babied to death.<br/>Oliver Queen is mortified when he arrives home and sees his wife - his pregnant wife - mowing the lawn, and chaos ensues when he tries to stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak and the Lawnmower vs. Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head while I was doing the first-of-the-year mowing of my lawn, so I decided to write a fic about it. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Was she? Oliver ripped off his sunglasses and peered into the sun at his wife. “You. Have. _Got_. To be _kidding_ me!” Oh, she would be the death of him! Why? How? What would possess her to mow the lawn when in one month, a baby would pop out? He’d been told the little tike didn’t just pop out. It hurt a lot. But that was beside the point. She was _mowing_ the lawn!

“Felicity!” He stormed towards the mower. “Turn it off!”

She pulled off her headphones and mouthed, “What?”

“Turn the mower off. Right now!”

To his and her luck, she obeyed. If she’d refused, he would’ve taken a bat to that blasted mower. He never should’ve bought it. If he hadn’t, they wouldn’t have this situation right now. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Mowing. What’s your problem with that?”

“Just guess.”

“What―” She looked down at her stomach. “Oh. That.”

“Yes, that! Felicity, why are you mowing? You’re eight months pregnant. You need to be safe. Not outside mowing.”

“But other moms do this. I saw it on Pinterest―”

“That’s a low site where creepy people hang out. I will not have you mowing. Go inside and―”

“And what? Clean the house for the millionth time? Call my mother? God help me, never. She’s too involved with Captain Lance. My dad. Oliver, I can’t be useless for any longer. So I’m going to continue mowing. I’ll see you tonight at the lair.”

He wasn’t expecting the push. But it came and he stumbled backwards. Felicity took that opportunity to start the mower and continue on. Oliver clamped down on his jaw to keep from swearing. At this rate, all the little kids in the neighborhood would hear if he said what he wanted to right now.

But as he continued to stare at his wife, riding along, mowing grass, her belly practically sitting on top of the steering wheel, a helpless feeling ripped through him. For so many years, he tried to keep her safe. Sometimes he failed―the bullet scars on her abdomen were the painful proof―but at the end of the day, he always did. Now, with their first baby together wrapped inside her, the urge to protect her grew. It had grown into this, and even though he knew Thea would howl in laughter if she saw him right now, he had to keep Felicity safe and their baby safe.

And that meant getting her off that stupid, no good lawnmower.

He caught up to her quickly, and told her to get off. She shook her head and hit the gas. Now it was even more dangerous. If that thing tipped….

“Felicity Smoak! Get off the mower!”

She still didn’t listen.

“Fine. You wanna do it that way?” He caught up to her, reached over and turned the mower off. And took the keys. “You’re not doing this.”

“I am! I need to!” She reached forward to grab the keys, but couldn’t reach them. That’s when he realized that tears coasted down her cheeks. _Oh, no. Please no._ “Sweetheart…”

“No! Don’t ‘sweetheart’ me! Give me the keys!” She was crying harder now. “I just want to do something. Please, give me the keys.”

“Oh, Baby.” Oliver tossed them onto the deck and held out his arms to her. She collapsed against him, sobbing. He scooped her up and carried her into the shade by their favorite maple tree. “You sit right here and let me get you some water, okay?”

When he came back, he let her drink before he asked the question. “What’s wrong?”

She dumped the rest of the water out and then threw it towards the house. “This. All of this!”

“You just gestured to…me and you.”

She sniffed and then rubbed her sweatshirt―formally his―over her nose. “I can’t wait to have our baby and be a mom, but I’m so tired of everything.”

“Felicity, honey, I’m not really following.”

“I’m so tired of being treated like I’m dying!” The words snapped at him. So much that he scooted back. _I’m so tired of being treated like I’m dying!_ Because that’s what he’d been doing. Pampering her non-stop, banning her from doing things that had any possibility of hurting her or the baby. Heck, today he risked getting his toes chopped off by stopping the lawn mower she rode.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.”

“No. No, it’s…” she started crying again. “I loved it for a while. It made me feel special. Like a mom. But I don’t feel like that anymore. I feel like a burden to you. To the team. Even to our company. Everyone thinks that I am suddenly incapable of doing day-to-day tasks. I wanted to mow because I could do that before all this happened.” She turned teary eyes towards him. “I just want to feel useful again.”

“But you are useful, hon. You’re useful every night when you sacrifice your sleep to keep us safe while we’re out in the field. And every morning when I wake up next to you, you’re useful. You’re my queen, remember?” He pulled her into his lap and encircled his arms around her waist and belly. “I’m so sorry I’ve regulated you to being a baby incubator. It’s just that…”

“You want to protect me. I know. You’ve wanted to do that ever since we met. But it’s been a few years. And you still have not learned that it’s a rather hopeless situation. I love you for trying. But right now, when I can’t even fit into my maternity clothes, I need you support. Not your―”

“Insistence on keeping you away from the lawn mower?”

A smile spread across her face. “Yeah. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at _you_. C’mere.” He pulled her on top of him so he could caress her belly. “You are so important, Felicity. To me, to Thea. To Dig. To the company. And someday soon, you’re going to be important to this little one in here.” When he pressed down, the baby kicked his hand. He grinned. “And you’re going to be an amazing mommy.”

“I hope so. I nearly lost William at Barry and Iris’ engagement party. What if I forget the baby somewhere?”

“You won’t forget the baby anywhere. And William lost you. He was following Jessie around. He thought she was cute.”

“William thought Jessie…? Oh, no. I hope you clarified that she’s with Wally so that he doesn’t channel his father’s reputation and tries to kiss her.”

He cocked his head at her. Seriously? “He’s eleven, Felicity. I don’t know what Thea told you, but I was not kissing girls left and right at eleven. I was a good child. And I’m sure this baby will be just like you.”

“Oh, no. Please no. Hopefully this baby channels his inner John Diggle and is a little bit more of a saint than we were. I can’t have a hellish night and then come home to a hellish child.”

Oliver chuckled and gave her a kiss. “Well, no matter how this baby turns out, we’ll do it together.”

A smile brightened her eyes. “Yeah.”

 


End file.
